


One Day At The DPD

by Jillflur



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comic, Drunk Gavin, Fanart, Gavin drink too much coffee, M/M, halloween sweater, rk900 is done with Gavin's shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillflur/pseuds/Jillflur
Summary: Short little comics about 900Gavin. they are loosely connected





	1. How 'Am' I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me on tumblr: http://jillflur.tumblr.com/


	2. Halloween sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines walks past Gavin's desk and sees his halloween decoration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me on tumblr: http://jillflur.tumblr.com/


	3. Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines and Gavin do a stupid bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me on tumblr: http://jillflur.tumblr.com/


	4. Romantic???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina ask Gavin if he is in love with Nines... Gavin says some bad things about Nines and the android hears him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me on tumblr: http://jillflur.tumblr.com/


	5. Downlaoding wrong data

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Nines interface and suddenly Connor gets some imgaes that he would rather not see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me on tumblr: http://jillflur.tumblr.com/


	6. Drunk Gavin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is drunk and wants to kiss Nines!


	7. Halloween!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catboy vs half naked vampire-android!


	8. Christmas spirit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is in full christmas spirit and Nines "helps" him involuntary.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr: http://jillflur.tumblr.com/


End file.
